A Gambit
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Remy confronts the unfinished business he left on the bayou and in Rogue's hand when he returns to the school to finally ask her on a date. Can his past stay away long enough to pick up where they left off? Or, is there a reason Remy's never laid down his roots? Was this gambit the wrong one to make?
1. A Date

Black and red eyes spy an eyebrow being raised. She's as suspicious as he left her in the south. Standing there with makeup-less eyes and dark lips, dripping wet with moisture. He let his eyes linger over the X insignia on her chest. The white of her navel, the soft musculature underneath her skin. Sharp, grey eyes and white hands covered with gloves. It's been almost a year since he's seen her and that was as long as he wanted to stay away.

It didn't seem a particularly smart idea, but he was drawn to the moody girl. Craving her scowl, her gloved shove. Her disgusted scoff. "Gambit..." She begins with a low growl. _'Who let him onto the campus?'_

_"Cherie..."_ He adjusted his trench coat and took her in. It'd been so dark in New Orleans, but her hair was shining like a light in the sun, a book in her hands. She tucked silver bangs behind her ear as she waited for an explanation. She'd almost put the man from her mind and moved on from the year, full of almost nothing but terrible memories and pain. She'd cleared her senior year, she was done with school, Logan was even thinking of lending her a bike for a trip. "Been too long."

Where the handsome, black eyed mutant came in her life, trouble followed. _"Has_ it?" He smirks at her wit and fast working mind. It was a song and dance he came to love in their short time together. Nobody pushed him or his mind the way she had, and it'd proved to be an addictive feeling. It was like cerebral foreplay. She's all that'd been on his mind, since. Her white face. White hair. His hand in her's.

"Y'wound me." He leans on his staff and smiles at her, not deterred by her by the frown on her face. "Remy _know_ you miss him, too." He spied enough to know she had a few cards tucked in her mirror. She sets the book down in apparent interest, leaning forward to hear what he has to say.

_"Knows?"_ Rogue cocks her head with a smile that he already knows is dangerous. "How_ do_ ya know?"

"C'mon, _chére_. Know you still keep dat card." She's glad her hair covers her ears. He seems to feel her earlobes burning, anyways.

"Last time ya jus_' showed_ up, Ah ended up _fifteen hundred miles_ away." Logan still complained about it. Eyes still drifted to her when they did rescue and seizure training classes. He bows in concession, wishing they had started their relationship without a kiss she doesn't remember or his brilliant kidnapping plan.

"Relax, we friends here. Even talk to ya professor and ol' _badger_, over there." A distant commotion makes Rogue look out onto the horizon. Jean and Ororo were trying (and failing) to calm a short man from making it over there. Rogue smiles a little when she hears several expletives. The cajun shuffles cards between his fingers as Wolverine howls.

* * *

_Several moments earlier..._

* * *

Logan hummed to himself as he slid under his bike. Compared to this time last year, things are going markedly better. The world wasn't ending. The sun is out. Rogue and the others were safe, and most importantly, together. Apocalypse was becoming a distant memory. He knew troubles were coming for them all, but for now, he could live with this. There was almost a smile on his face when a familiar scent hit his nose.

Southern. Spicy. Sharp. Cajun. _'No...'_ Things were finally quiet, for the troubled girl especially. He would do anything to protect her peace. He slid out quickly, revealing himself in a dark, oil stained t-shirt and a frown. "Swamp rat." He doesn't know why he stalked into the school to say something to _him._ He'd already said everything he had to say on the bayou. "You better have a_ good_ rea-"

"Rogue." Remy says with a smile, clearly holding an apple that was meant for him.

_"Her?_" He's standing quickly, a murderous look in his eyes. He'd known the man had a lot of nerve when they searched for Rogue, but more than he ever thought.

"Ya act like _all_ de girl's daddy?" He asks, the juice of the fruit dripping down his chin as Logan seethed. "Ya so _mad_ in N'awlins, figure Remy ask to get t-" The southerner slid back gracefully when Logan lunged for him. The smirk never falls off of Remy's face as he straightened out a navy and maroon shirt. A strong wind blows against Logan as Ororo descends from the sky, a shawl trailing behind her. The thief has backup.

He's smart enough to appeal to the ladies, first. They think with their hearts, not their minds. Remy just watches as Logan thrashes against Jean's telekinetic hold. The red head appears in a black, button up shirt and nice, khaki slacks. "Go, Gambit. Talk to her before she notices something's up." She shuts her eyes when the man in her grasp groans.

"You_ too,_ red?"

"He's just come to talk to her, he's spoken with Charles." Ororo tries to hold the exasperation out of her voice. They were not tolerating the man's scuffles on school property.

_"Really_, Wolvie. No disrespec-"

"Can't call me 'Wolvie' and say '_no disrespect_' in the same sentence." He barked out, straining as Jean held a hand out.

"Remy just want to take_ fille_ out. Wit her permission, o'course. De right way, an' apologize. Remy New Orleans blood, he don' like havin' debts over his head or sorries left properly unsaid." Logan crossed his arms when Jean hesitantly released her hold on him. She knew he hated it, but sometimes he left her no choice. Apologies were certainly in order, but this sounded like something else.

"On what? _A date?_" Remy doesn't back down from the homicidal look in Logan's eye. A date was what it actually sounded like.

_"Oui._ If fille agree." Jean catches him seamlessly when he reaches for Remy, again.

_"You..." _

"Go, talk to her." Ororo mostly demands. She's growing short on patience with Logan's behavior.

* * *

Rogue leaned a hand on her chin in seeming interest. "So, what is it ya want? Can't just be to make a scene." She asks, finally. Even he had to get tired of ruffling Wolverine's feathers. He's gone a step up to asking her for her much needed help. What hurt her most was that to him, this mysterious man who'd taken interest in her (over Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Tabitha, Wanda, any girl who could touch...) thought she was so cold and unfeeling, she wouldn't have helped.

She wasn't keen on the man then, but she wouldn't have left his dad twisting in the wind. At least now, he knew she could be approached like a human being. Rogue waited for the cajun to reveal his hand. "Simple." He says, the look in his eye bringing a blush to her cheeks. He reached out for her but she smacked his hands away. "Let's go out, _Rogue._ To dinner. Wherever ya want. On a date."

Rogue ignored a snarl in the distance as she studied his eyes. What did he want to go out with _her_ for? The girl who can't dress as nice of the others because of her dangerous skin. The moody one, who's hardly said a nice thing to him. The goth, who isn't easily palatable like Kitty and Jean and pretty much the rest of her teammates. She's expects there to be some ulterior motive. He lived in her head, she knows he can date whoever he wants. "What is it_ this_ time?" Now, Remy raised an eyebrow. "More_ guild_ stuff? That dad of yours?" She remembered the look in his eye when he realized her unique powers, there was no fear in them.

Rogue anchored dark gloves on hips the cajun notices has grown. "Nope. Remy tied all dat up." He answered smugly. "Been handlin' some business-"

"So you'd be free to ask _me_ out?" She shuts her book and rises with a blank face. "Yeah, right. Ah mean it. What do you want?" When Rogue moved to start walking, he blocked her way.

"Some time. _Real_ time. Get to know one another..." She pinched a gloved hand that reached for her own.

"That's all we can do,_ remember?_" She wasn't sure he knew what he was signing up for, and she's convinced herself already that nobody would. Remy only shrugged, the smile on his face not faltering.

"So? Remy don' see nothin' wrong, wit dat." She folded her arms in a huff. When her glare lingered, the thief rolled his eyes. "If Remy wanted trick or talk ya into doin' somethin', he _would_. Already have,_ remember_?" He loves the livid flash in her eyes. God, the girl had a temper. But, instead of repulsing him (as she probably intended for it) it only made him more enamored with her. Even his charm did not seem to affect her the way it should've. She was a walking wildcard, and that's his favorite. "Why Remy go an' talk to de professor and Logan, den?"

She finally dropped her arms and seeming guard. "Talked to 'em?" He nodded.

"Make sure Remy have permission to come, to come an' see ya. See? Not tryin' to cause trouble." Slowly, the ice encasing her heart was melting. He could see it. The deceit was the hardest for her to get over, between them. And, after hearing a little of her life with Mystique, he understood why. So, he'd make sure he doesn't deceive her, again. "Prof cool. _Wolverine..."_ Remy scratched his neck in discomfort. He was still raging far behind them.

"Yeah... Good luck with _that._" His protectiveness over her had only grown since Apocalypse, Mesmero, Mystique. The list went on. "A..._ Date_, huh?" Rogue feels crushed by her embarrassment when she realizes she must be the only girl at the school who _hasn't_ been on one. She steels her face and tries not to make her discomfort obvious. Remy tries not to look too eager as he nods his head. _'What dis girl doin' to me?'_ He'd never had trouble making girls sweat, before. But, even he felt that this was different.

_"Only_, if ya want." Rogue appears to be thinking, fiddling with shoulder length hair that stops at her collarbone.

"Ah..." Images of her graduation outfit flood her mind. Certainly the nicest (and riskiest) outfit she owned, but all the garments were tied to a dark time. Ruining the ceremony and flying off to help Apocalypse be freed. Attacking her friends, painting mutants in a bad light. Remy frowns when she shivers, involuntarily. "Ah... Don't know if Ah have somethin' to wear." She fidgets, her rigid stance betraying the cool look on her face.

She made a simple tank top and a jacket look good enough, for him._ "Chére,_ it don-"

"Let_ me_ worry about that." Both southerners' eyes widen when Ororo approached them, her hands clasped. She was one of the most beautiful women Remy had ever seen, but even he dare not disrespect her with flirting. She was a woman, and he already knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Logan might finally kill him, too. Her presence always drags dignity out of him. "You know that I sew, dear."

Rogue's cheeks flush again. Ororo made the all of the girls' prom dresses, and she did the alterations on Kitty and Rogue's costumes in the fall play. The pale girl had never cashed in this favor, she could barely stand socializing. Her mutation manifested at a party, and who wanted to go with_ her_? Only Risty had, and she's still bitter about that. "Oh, A-"

"You needn't ask." The silver haired woman says with a dazzling smile. "I've been working on a dress for you, Rogue. Longest of all since you did not go to your own prom." She holds her smile, but the statement makes Remy feel bad. Rogue suffered at Bayville High, and Kitty and Kurt continued to. She didn't want to prolong the experience, she didn't even walk in her own graduation. "I have something for you, if ever you should need it." She smiled warmly and adjusted her magenta blazer.

Rogue smiled awkwardly as Jean approached them with a grin. Logan stood with his back to them, silently fuming. "We should help you get ready." Storm had sewn many a gown for her, she can't wait for a dress to be revealed for her teammate. She eyed the cajun, slyly. "Why don't you come back say, seven o'clock?" Now, Rogue is mortified. She knew the whole school would meddle in this affair like it was their business.

"Wait, help _who_ get ready?" Kitty had appeared in a college sweatshirt, noticing the strange gathering in the backyard. She knew who the trench coat had to belong to. Rogue twiddled her fingers, nervously. "Her?!"

"Ah-"

"Rogue?!"

_"Bon_ idea, rouge." Remy took Rogue's hand and kissed the glove, gently. When he turned to give her some space, Logan's claws flashed in the distance. "Good behavior, _homme._" He promised with held up hands.

"Best." Logan corrected with a dangerous smile. Remy waited to hear confirmation from Rogue, and not her well intentioned friends.

"Sure." She says, Kitty's blue eyes brightening beside her as she fiddled with her bangs. "It'sa date."


	2. Celadon

Ororo cannot bite back her smile as she sipped her tea. Jean was pacing back and forth in excitement, and Kitty had just finished doing Rogue's hair. Now, they all waited in the piano room for her to reveal herself. Rogue's roommate could not contain her excitement either, practically bouncing off the walls as Logan watched in disgust. He'd been talked into fixing his behavior, but he didn't have to like it.

"She's getting dressed, now!" Kitty explained, grabbing hands with the red head in glee. Rogue was actually being open to their suggestions and stylings (because she wanted to impress, Remy and not repel him; the girl has no idea how to do that) and she's beginning to let herself have a little fun. The weather mutant beams while Logan continues to sulk, in the corner.

_"Come_ now, Logan. You aren't the least bit excited?" Ororo asks as she sets her mug down. She knows how deeply he cared for Rogue, even if he won't say it. Logan snorted a laugh.

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Oh, come on." Kitty says, pouting to ease the grumpy man's mood. "You _have_ to be happy she's socializing." He'd been trying to get Rogue more mingled with the others since she arrived.

"With her teammates and friends, not_ thieves."_

"Did you _really_ think a girl as smart, kind, and beautiful as her would never have suitors? Someone who would look past questions that seem obvious? You've been spoiled. " She can see the obvious disconnect in his mind between having his thoughts on any of the students questioned and admitting how much he actually cared about them. "She is blooming, Logan. A late bloomer. You must let he-"

"I'm not bein' some possessive, overprotective dad, 'Ro." He kicked off the wall and pointed a finger at the women. "I think the kid's first date shouldn't be with _her kidnapper_!" Kitty bites her tongue at Jean's telepathic advising. He could find a way to blame himself for Jean's power expanding all the time ago, he took personal responsibility for the girl's troubles. "She has... Enough complicated feelings about the roles that are supposed to be in her life." He explains, the look in his eye somber.

Charles said she had no accessible memories of her father. He could only guess the memories are the repressed quagmire even he can't access. "If he's tryin' to swoop in and take advantage of th-" His claws shot out before his sentence finished, but Jean held her hands up.

"I would sense that, Logan. Honest. The professor is confident in his intentions, too." That didn't seem to make Logan feel any better. He remembers the distinct smell of jealousy on the psychic whenever Rogue started getting close to Scott. Then, the two linked up and Rogue's powers imploded shortly after. The professor explained (tactfully and vaguely) what had happened to her and she filled in the rest.

Her and Scott's narrative existing in Rogue's head didn't help things, and she'd felt horribly guilty ever since. She had a little more patience, a smidge more understanding for her difficult teammate. "You trust the girl with the lives of her friends and others, trust her to get through this experience." Ororo cautioned, gently.

Only growling answered her. He fought the urge to jerk away when Jean placed a warm hand on his forearm. "Please, Logan. Don't crash this date." She huffed when he didn't say a word. "You'd break her heart! And, you're about the only person who hasn't,_ yet_..." He snarled into his hand, knowing the telepath was an expert guilter. Almost as bad as Charles at nudging him in the 'right' direction.

"Mr. _Logan_..." Kitty chimed in, blinking her eyes. When Ororo only looked at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, twerp. Stop it. You know I don't want to hurt her." He felt soft, disgusting as the women smiled at him in victory. He never thought they'd be the ones working him over. "But, if this goes left... You're all hearin' I told ya so." Jean nodded and mocked a salute.

"Sure."

"As you should." Kitty added, ushering him to a plum colored couch. "Now, make sure you're encouraging when she comes in so she'll let us style her again!" She told him, waving her hands.

"Don't have opinions on y'all's fashion." He says, shutting his eyes in protest. "Just know, I'll cut the eyes out of_ any_ guy who looks at ya wrong."

"As you should." Jean says, sensing Rogue nearby. "I think she's almost ready!"

Ororo stood with excitement. She hopes it looks how she always imagined it. That Rogue loves it and feels beautiful, that it started bringing her out of her shell. She tried not to get in the habit of promising the girls' at the school too many dresses, but she would make a whole wardrobe for Rogue that helped her express herself and feel safe. Comfortable. Ororo's watched all the students grow and change, and her too. But, most of all she wants to see this butterfly leave their cocoon.

Logan can smell the swarmy feelings and they put him a little more at ease. Ororo would do anything for any of the children.

"Ah... Ah guess it's time for me to come out, huh?" The white banged girl has a sneaking suspicion this reveal is going to be underwhelming. She's no natural model like her friends. Kitty anchored to Logan's side with a grin.

_"Duh!_ Get in here, already!" Logan bites back a smile when he sees that Ororo is holding her breath. He can't remember the last time he's seen her so excited. Whatever she comes out in, she put her heart and soul into.

"O-Okay... Here goes nothin'." Jean's standing front and center as Rogue hesitantly opens the door. "Ah gotta say, Ah dunno if you should've wasted this on me. But, the design is _brilliant_..." Even Logan's mouth drops when Rogue reveals herself in the softest garment he's ever seen near her. The bodice and center of the garment is an expensive, iridescent emerald green fabric the weather goddess saved for special occasions.

It was designed with care and thought to the girl's top heavy chest. Sinched at the waist in flattering but not gaudy way. Underneath, Ororo managed to create a sheer, body stocking covering her skin to make being in a social setting easier for her. Rogue's anxiety grew exponentially after that concert. The faded green complimented pale skin. The skirt was knee length and gave the illusion of sheerness, short green gloves covering her hands.

She allowed Kitty to tuck her hair up in a bun like she had for the play. Her silver bangs were curled delicately around her face. The purple eyeshadow is much more subtle and feminine than her normal routine. And, they all compromised with a dark a vampy red lip instead of black or blue. She doesn't know what to think when the silence persists. Is it that bad?

She's not standing in a feminine pose. Her legs were apart like a fighting stance, and she's gathered the extra material of the skirt in her hands. She still looked stunning (and like she could fight, too). She frowns when nobody says anything, Ororo's hands covering her face. "Okay, you're_ scarin'_ me."

"_Rogue..."_ Storm half sighed, her eyes glittering. "You look..." She doesn't know what to think when Ororo bats at her eye.

"It's..." Jean can't believe _she's_ at a loss for words. She's glad nobody can sense her feelings. She's disgusted by the jealousy she feels crawling up her spine. Rogue never had a dress like this or a date to go on. Jean's been on hundreds of dates, been to hundreds of dances and parties, organized dozens of events. By her senior year, juggling the X-Men, her powers, and school she was over socializing.

But, all she wants is a reason to plaster that emerald green all over herself. It makes her hair look even redder...

"It's too pretty!" Kitty blurts, wondering what she'd have to do to get a purple version to impress Lance with. "I _mean_,"

"Too pretty?" Rogue repeats with a scowl. "What's_ that_ mean?"

"No, it's just..." The brunette's bottom lip juts out. "Wow. Incredible." Ororo chuckled when the shorter mutant turned to her, not having the sense not to ask Ororo for a special outfit 'just because'. "I-I wa-..._ Need_ a-"

"Kitty," Ororo admonishes gently as she stood beside Rogue. "You know the rule. First year _and_ last year, I'll make your dresses. I made your periwinkle set for the Sadie Hawkins dance and you_ still_ wear it." And, Kitty always got compliments in it. "And Jean..." She knows better than to complain, for a while she was Ororo's sewing muse before the school filled up. "Your beautiful yellow dress was made last minute. The Dior roman styled dress I altered for toga day? And, let's not forget your blood red Yves Saint Laurent love letter prom dress..." She had long put the woman's hands to work.

Rogue made herself scarce when she and Scott took their prom pictures at the gazebo. It looked like a fairytale, Jean had never looked more stunning than she did beside him. Even _Rogue_ couldn't deny that. "Yes," She says, marveling at how soft Rogue's managed to look. "It's breathtaking, Ororo. All your dresses are, but_ this_..." She placed a hand over her chest as Logan seemed to think about letting Remy anywhere near her, like that. "It's art. You imparted her _essence_ in it. It wouldn't look right on anyone but you, Rogue. You look amazing."

Everyone knows Jean loses her mind and manners over a stunning, emerald green gown. She didn't speak to Rahne for a week when she didn't let her borrow a dress for a seminar. Kitty's still pouting, determined to get a garment as whimsical and impressive as her roommate's dress. Rogue dropped grey eyes, embarrassed and disconcerted at Logan's silence (not that she wanted him to find her attractive, but his approval went a long way). "Yeah, well... Ah'm no homecomin' o_r prom queen._.." Is all she mumbled, clearly embarrassed by the attention.

"I thought they were goin' to dinner, not a _midnight ball_." With that, the man decided to exit the room filled with estrogen. Rogue isn't sure what to think, but Ororo was chuckling.

"That means he _likes_ it," She assures. _'It is only Remy he's worried about.'_ Jean exclaimed when she peaked at her watch, realizing that time had gotten away from them.

"Okay, it's almost seven. Ororo and I will make sure Logan is on his best behavior." The statuesque woman nodded beside her. "We're gonna need help with Scott, though... Maybe Kurt, too." She knew all too well how nosy her boyfriend could be, especially about the well being of their private teammate. Kitty nodded, a hand on her chin as she worked to scheme.

"Just... Leave Scott to me. And, I dunno about Kurt. He's scared of her. He's not gonna come between them." Rogue smirked, remember the look on her sibling's face when they found her in NOLA. Jean rubbed her hands together.

"We can't let anything get in the way of this date, ladies. Let's get to work."


	3. I Spy

Scott ambled upstairs in a dark tank top and the bottoms of his uniform on as he went in search of hydration. He'd just finished a training session with the younger students, and now he had the rest of the night to unwind. When he doesn't spy any of the girls from the main team around, he begins to wonder what they're up to. Trouble, he'd assume. Every now and then, Kitty, Jean, and Rogue hung out or did what girls did.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and knocked it back when Kitty appeared in the kitchen. Sulking. He frowns when he notices her deflated affect. "Hey, Katherine." He says, mopping at his neck with a towel. The girl is a chatterbox, if something was wrong he was about to know. She sat at the kitchen island and palmed an apple.

_"Hey_, Scott." She said glumly, leaning her head on her hands.

"Something... Wrong?" He asks, leaning his hands on the table. He's kicking himself for hoping the girl has kicked her Lance Alvers habit. He was no good for her.

_"Well..."_ She studied a bruise on the apple before placing it back in the dish. "It's just... Mr. Logan." He nods, his brow wrinkling. He had a complicated relationship with most of the girls. "He made a comment on my driving, again. I know he didn't mean to upset me, I just..." He frowned when he saw the watery look in her eyes. She looked at him like a second father, and his words counted a lot. "I really_ do_, try. I feel like I'll never get my own car at this rate..."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He just cares about you, Kitty. He wants you to be safe. Even... If you _can_ phase through road obstacles." He quirked an eyebrow when her expression didn't lighten. "You know he's no good with words."

"Yeah, it's also..." She snuck a look to see how he was receiving her story._ 'Lance...'_ A voice in her mind says. "It's Lance, he... This is the second time he's blown me off. First, to hang out with Pietro and_ Wanda._ Now, Boom-Boom?" He knew they were fools to fall for Lance's devoted act. He was a Brotherhood member, through and through and he would shatter Kitty's heart. Along with challenging his authority, and oppose them at every turn. "I just don't now what to do..."

"You don't need to do anything, Kitty. It's not on you how he acts." Jean had been pleading with him to get off his pulpit about Avalanche. He eyed the tiny girl and thought about all the times he'd disappeared to avoid helping her drive. Curse his guilty mind. "Why... Why don't we go do a few practice laps? In a parking lot?" He gave her a resigned smile. "Practice driving at night is really important. We'll take it slow, okay?"

He exhales with relief when her face lights up. "_Really,_ Scott?" He grinned.

"Really. Let me change before I change my mind..." She nodded vigorously as he disappeared to the boys' wing.

_'The eagle is about to leave the nest!_' She shot to Jean in excitement.

_'Excellent work, Kitty.'_

* * *

_'Kitty's with Scott. The coast is clear, Gambit.'_ Psychic communication still made the thief uncomfortable, but he's glad this date is finally coming to fruition. Sleepless nights in New Orleans he dreamt about this moment. He's only got a dark green hoody on under his trench coat, anxious to see how Rogue presented herself to him. They'd gotten her annoying leader to go, but he had to imagine half the school is coming to see her off.

Logan's waiting on the lawn in a cowboy hat, Jean and Ororo beside him to ensure his best behavior. He doesn't look pleased but he's more subdued than earlier. In fact, his face turns into a sneer as the southerner anchored himself on the lawn. "You're _underdressed_," Logan rasped with satisfaction. The telepathic reprimanding from Jean knocked his head sideways.

"She's coming, right now." Ororo says, ignoring the comment altogether. Remy only bowed, trying to make sure Logan didn't smell his nerves. Maybe, if he did he'd lighten up a bit.

"No rush, _petite."_

"Can't rush perfection, anyways." Black and red eyes raise and crash on the sight of Rogue. Even his dreams couldn't conjure a better picture of the girl walking towards him. Suspiciously well in the green heels that Jean lent her. She's a vision of celadon beauty as she steps into the moonlight. Despite knowing the brawler she is, he's impressed with how delicately she's able to move.

_"Mon dieu_..." Remy whispered as the pressure cascaded on him. For the first time in every way, he feels underserving. Of her forgiveness. Her mercy. Her intellect. Her time. Her beauty. He knows she's never attempted to put herself out there quite like she is now. The growing crowd at the doors of the school proved it. "R-Rogue, I..." When Jean followed after her with a jacket, he took it gently from her hands and laid it across Rogue's shoulders.

He lingered close to her, a hand hesitantly moving some bangs from her face so he can keep examining her. Next, he studied the intricately and tirelessly made body stocking that would allow him to feel her warmth, safely. Last, his eyes studied the moss colored scarf wrapped around her neck (a suggestion from Kitty and Jean who've obviously thought more about the girl's predicament than _she_ had). When Logan got tired of watching them gaze at each other, he spoke.

"Put a little space, gumbo." He was lingering unbearably close, drinking in the scent of magnolias. But, Rogue wasn't complaining. He obliged, smiling down at her as she walked in front of him. "And, she _ain't_ gettin' on your rickety bike like that. Or at all. I've seen you ride." He continued. "Where's shades? I was gonna ask him to take them and make sure he was bein' a gentlemen." Ororo sighed loudly as the man rubbed his hands together.

"Out." Jean answered quickly, moving past him. "The professor has taken care of transportation, just tell the driver where you want to go..." Rogue can hear the audible gasps when the white, same year limousine pulled in front of the school. Remy was amused by the sweet gesture, but Rogue just moaned into her gloves.

"Everyone acts like my mom who thought Ah'd never get married or give them grandchildren..." She mumbled, tossing a look up to one of the second floor windows. "Even the _professor_." She looked down when Remy hooked her arm in his. She was technically an adult. Out of high school. And, everyone pretty much knew this was her first date. Words didn't communicate how humiliating this was.

"Everyone wanna see ya have a good time, _chére."_ He says as he opened the door to the vehicle. "Can' wait." He practically glows when the smile spreads on her red lips.

"Me either." She admits cautiously. Every other time she's tried to open herself up and express how she feels, hasn't gone well.

"Bring her back, no later than _nine._ I mean that, swamp boy." He pointed glinting claws at them. "Ya_ don't_ want me lookin' for ya."

_"Logan,"_ Rogue can't hide her embarrassment as Remy chuckled. "It's after _sev_-"

"Fine by me,_ homme."_

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. A battle of mental wits, innuendo, and telling a lot without saying a lot. All languages both mutants spoke, fluently. Remy had been elated to talk her into finally going out with him. But, all he wanted to do was get her somewhere alone. Quiet. Intimate (and not in a salacious way). Rogue was an onion slowly peeling and showing him that there was even more to her than he could see.

A quiet side. Soft, and introspective one. He wanted to know her every thought. Her dreams. The books she read as a child. He's never wanted to know information like this, before. Not from someone who wasn't a mark. And, he's used the girl but she was _never_ his mark. He'd been stalking her since they met in battle, that day. Drawn to her, inexplicably and like nobody else. Way before he ever needed her help. It was a compulsion nothing tempered.

He watched her file gracefully out of the southern comfort restaurant as he held the door, praying the night never ended. He's not sure he's ever seen her smile so much (it wasn't much, but a lot for her). He's addicted to the feeling. "Remy got a spot he go to when he stuck here, in yankeeville." He says, watching her reaction very closely. He doesn't want her to do anything she isn't comfortable with, even if it means not continuing the date. "Wanna go?"

He's watched people long enough to know her pain transcends things he wants to think about. She nods shyly, and he wraps an arm around her now that there's no one to watch. When she gasps, he shuts his eyes in satisfaction. A horse and carriage buggy had pulled up, garnering stares from people out and about. Rogue can't even figure out when he had the time to arrange this. "Remy, you..."

"Gambit made arrangements too. C'mon." She's starting to believe in the fairytale stories Jean and Kitty told after their dates. Scott is dutiful to a fault, and it's never surprised her how dedicated he is to making sure his perfect visions come to fruition for the telepath. Even Lance was getting ragged on by his friends for how he treated his girlfriend. Rogue never imagined Remy would act like a gentleman for a second, much less for her.

She watched as he laid his trench coat on the grass for her to sit on. The hill the carriage drew them to overlooked the Bayville skyline. Even the silver haired girl had never seen such a vantage point. It felt very much like a secret spot, and she feels honored that he shared with her. She looks up when Remy stutters, something very uncharacteristic of the southerner. Even in the face of danger, he was cool. '_Is... Is he as nervous as I am?'_

He flashes a smile that successfully distracted her. _"Fille_ so beautiful, got Remy trippin' over himself." She clutches her dress when she feels the blush roll over her face. Even when he wasn't smooth, he was smooth. How was she going to sit next to him? She'd only ever been close to him on that trip, and Scott on that life threatening field trip.

He moved to lead her closer, a warm smile on his face to make her feel as comfortable as possible. He was a thief, he knew good things came to those who waited. His staff however jostled, then extended. He barely bats the weapon away in time when a gas begins to trickle out of it._ "Non,_" He grabs Rogue and dips her to keep the poison from knocking her out, again. He's worried he's undone this incredible night where he learned so much about her. "You alright?"

Her eyes are a little cloudy, but focused on him and expecting an answer. "Gas in the _staff_," She hissed, remembering every time Scott and Logan brought that up. He was already shaking his head, vehemently.

"Accident, Rogue. Remy swears." He slowly sank to the ground with her still in his arms, careful of the sophisticated dress she's wearing. "Remy wouldn't... Wouldn't do_ anythin_' to..." She almost moaned when his fingers dug into the the back of her arm. Desperate to be as close to her as possible. She was so close to his touch. His warmth circulating through her like he was charging her with his energy. She could never put to words what Ororo has done for her, but it's painfully clear what she's missing. What she might never really have. _They_ might never have.

"Ah _believe_ you," She says, mesmerized by the look in his eyes and fighting the passing grogginess. "It's okay." She feels his hand gripping her shake, slightly.

"Remy sorry." He continued. "For everythin'. He made no move to adjust the position they were in as the moon beamed down on them. Her skin was glowing, casting a pale blue light over everything. She was so delicate but so lethal. She could flip him and best him in a fight, if she tried. He's never forgotten how she overpowered him all that time ago.

"Ah_ know._" She whispered. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer while Remy tried to fight the feeling that they were being watched. It didn't matter, he's never experienced a more perfect moment. More human. Vulnerable. He's never fit so well wrapped around another person.

"Never trick ya again. Swear on my Tante Mattie." He placed a gloved hand over his heart. Rogue isn't sure what it meant, but when a shield of tears formed in his eyes she knew it was important. Whatever he said, now she could trust him. When her hair fell out of the bun he brushed it out of her face. "De gas get ya?" He asked while absentmindedly stroking her collarbone.

"Maybe, a lil."

"Den maybe we stay like dis, a while, non? Long as we can..." She's nodding, hoping Logan didn't come and pry her out of his arms at nine o'clock. "Til' ya feel normal." He's driven to silence when she leans her head against him. They'd been pressed on one another, but he'd never seen her so comfortable. Ever. He hears the trees rustling above him, but he doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt appeared back into the institute's Rec Room, mostly disgusted at watching his sister flirt intimately with Remy, of all people. Logan quirked an eyebrow as he looked up from the pool table and shot he'd been lining up. Their arrangement had been for him to return home after the pair's date was done. _"Elf?_ Don't look like it's nine, yet. And, that was agreement." His tail was sagging behind him.

"Ja, I know. But," He winced when pool balls slammed against each other.

"But._ What."_ He watched as the blue boy rifled through his wallet.

"It's just, _I dunno._.. Too veird to vatch them!" He stuck his tongue out in reflex.

_"Weird?_" His grip broke a pool stick in half. "What do ya mean,_ weird?_"

"They are just... Talking. Asking each other things. It's not something any of us should be seeing..." Logan isn't sure what he expected them to do, but it angers him the same. Kurt held the fifty dollar bill back at the man, but he waved it away. Kurt was too non-confrontational to be trusted with the job of spying on his beloved sister. He would have to take Jean and Ororo's tongue lashings to make sure she was being respected.

"Keep it. You want somethin' done..." He grabbed a jacket and headed towards the door while Kurt watched.


	4. A Gambit

_'Logan...'_ Jean begins, already in the former Weapon X project's mind. '_We agreed-'_

_'Ain't anyone not in these walls I trust her alone with.'_ He popped a cigarette into his mouth and prayed she didn't come and hold im back with those powers. God, he hated when people got in his head and forced his actions. Nobody, not even Charles could _make_ the man do anything. Sometimes, good natured Jean got his devotion to them and the school confused with his actions being malleable. They weren't. Not when he really made up his mind.

He heard a car pull up out back and knew it had to be Kitty and Scott. The kids were getting smart, these days. Almost conniving as he sees how well they've planned to make this go smoothly. If he wasn't so annoyed, he'd be proud of Kitty's wit. But, she's becoming a lot to handle. She was chattering endlessly on the other side of the house. "Hey, whose bike is this?" Logan snorts to himself.

"Mr. Logan's, I think. Have you seen that new mo-"

"Doesn't look like it, his is black... _What's_..."

Logan took a drag and scanned the institute's dark campus. Something wasn't right.

"Aw, _James._" Only milliseconds until the funk entered his nose over the smoke. Victor Creed, he could smell him in a room full of a million people. They haven't reached a truce on any such terms, but they have gotten able to be around each other since Apocalypse. He doesn't drag his fights to the school, it'd been torn apart enough. Logan wouldn't condone a fight on the property, so he has to wonder what it is he wants.

"Not in the mood for this shit," Logan growls, wondering how he has the strength to begin walking past him. "Get your ass out of here before I drag you off the grounds and skewer you myself." Sabretooth snickers at that, moving strands of stringy hair from his face.

"Where ya off to, _Howlett_? Little skunk sloppy seconds?" The words drag his claws out instantly, the cigarette falling from his mouth in shock. Creed really wanted him to start a fight on the school's lawn, and if he kept going he would have his way. Sabretooth is familiar with the look in his rival's eye. Pure rage. Hatred. Darkness. He basked in dragging this suppressed side out, reminding his little friends who he was.

_"What did you just say to me?"_ He holds a claw to the man's jugular, but he doesn't move. Logan's not gonna throw the first punch. It wouldn't kill him, either. He knew that.

"You heard me, Wolverine. She's out on the town with that cajun. Caught both their scents when I was roamin' around. Found 'em pretty easy, too. Won't payin' attention." Logan fights against the feeling of his blood beginning to boil. "I know that rat. Pretty _well_, actually... You could call us colleagues." He shows yellow teeth when his smile widens.

_"Creed..."_

"What do ya think he wants? Some memories locked in her head? Maybe, her prophet momma's diaries... Remy LeBeau don't do _nothin_' for free, that's for sure..." Logan tried not to let the fear be visible in his eyes, the fear that he'd let Rogue walk willingly into a trap. Not even Remy could be so bold, could he? Sabretooth laughs as he tries to hold his claws back from starting this confrontation. "Me an' Remy used to run together not that long ago. We ended up usually going after the same heists, though."

Logan's a step away from plugging his ears. "I'm not listening to your shit an-"

"Ever heard of poor, rich Genevieve?" Logan is starting to believe his words because the sadist is having so much fun torturing him with them. Whatever info he has on Remy moves mountains. "Rich Parisian heiress? Oh... He must've courted her five,_ six months_. I would've offed myself before committing to that for some money. I hate broads."

_'What?'_ Logan's mind is turning as fast as it can. "You-"

"He was in it to thief some jewel, worth millions... Now, me. You_ know_ me, Howlett..." Logan's shaking as he continues, gleefully. The towering man's eyes are mad. "Why suffer and do the hard stuff? I can wait for_ him_ to work the boring ass mark, and _then_ get what I wanted." The short man looks to his claws in horror when he raises them. "Genny's blood was so sweet, some of the sweetest I ever tasted. Gambit got what he wanted and he let her be killed." Their eyes met for a half a second. "I wonder, if I could get my claws in _her._.."

Logan's hand is around his throat and Jean's already fleeing outside. "I wonder if I could disembowel her... Before that _vampire skin_ got to me. I think I could, one nick of an artery. Her throa-"

_"I'll do the world a favor and kill you, Creed. Your healin' factor ain't like mine..."_ He loved the murderous look in Logan's eyes. It reminded him of older days and was the last version of himself the man wanted to be. Drool hung from his mouth as he seethed. Jean descended from the sky in Scott's jacket, her eyes as hard as glass.

"Not today," She says, waving her hands as Logan and Sabretooth are separated. She waves again with little effort and Sabretooth falls to the ground, bellowing. Logan's seen this routine before, but he can't believe the noise he's making. "You _want_ to leave. And, you don't want to come back." He took off through the grass on all fours and scaled the wall surrounding the school with ease. Rubbing a temple, Jean turned to face Logan.

He didn't look any less disturbed when she chased after him. "Wait!"

"Sabretooth was droppin' Gambit's name in some_ serious_ shit." He sees the implications of his words hit her. "I know he did it to stir the pot and piss me off, and guess what? It_ worked_." She held her hands up but he breached past, determined to make sure all of Creed's words were wrong. Or else.

"You can't do this to her." Jean insists, unsure of why she was fighting so hard date to go smoothly. All she knows is that there will be serious consequences if it doesn't.

"I'm not doin' anything, red. I didn't think she should go!"

"I don't think he has any ill intentions toward her." She'd lost track how many times she's said this.

"You think too much of people." A short silence, two tempers threatening to boil over. She was as stubborn as the broad chested man, people just didn't usually realize it.

"This can't implode on her. She's finally... Opening up. Trying things she's never experienced, before. If it blows up now, it could push her away for good." The thought makes his brow wrinkle, further. If she put her mind to it, she could probably make it hard for him to find her.

"He was sayin' they worked for the same person, once. Do you_ know_ what Creed's capable of? What he's _said_ about doin' to all of ya?" Jean shudders when she feels a spike in his stress, just imagining what could've happened when he cornered a young Kitty, Evan, and Rogue all that time ago. Any one of them could've been murdered. "Trust someone who's fine to stand beside him?"

"Logan, you are proof enough that people can change." It's a low blow, but a point she wants to point out. Logan knows what he's capable of, and it makes him terrified about everyone else. He snarled at her, but the red head doesn't back down. "I'm not saying don't address this. I'm saying don't go pull her out of this safe space she's reaching... Just getting her to go was breaching new ground."

He reluctantly remembers her total withdrawal and regression after Apocalypse. How, her fragile psyche couldn't bare what her own mother had done. She almost didn't get through Remy's kidnapping, they just had other things to worry about. How much more betrayal before her heart closes, forever? He would never forgive himself if he accidentally made that process worse.

"I want my answers." The telepath nods as she steers him toward the school.

"And, you'll get them. Just speak with him when they get back. For all you know, that could've been pulled out of his ass to make you react. He's said some horrible things." All Logan knew was that he needed to investigate. And, as important as Rogue's feelings are, nothing will get in the way of that truth.

* * *

The following conversation about what happened to Rogue before they met and went south (the mansion exploding, the Juggernaut, her powers taking over, Apocalypse and being possessed) the pair sat in silence for a long while. He's not sure what he could say, letting the crushing realization of how much harder he made her life wash over him. Right after, she was saving the world with everyone else.

"Mystique messed my head and my powers up _so much_... Ah couldn't even really imagine havin' any friends. Ah didn't even trust Logan, not anymore. Ah don't know how you could tell, but... Ah _did._ Ah did want to disappear." After the year she's had, who can blame her? It at least clues the man into her overprotective friends. She was precious and worth protecting, he saw that back in New Orleans. And, in his own twisted way he had wanted to save her from whatever hell she was going through. Watching from afar had been too hard to witness.

She gasps in surprise when he tilts her chin up, carefully. "Remy sorry." He says again, ready to say it until she believed him. He was sorry on the bayou, but he understands now what he's done. He'd rather let his dad rot than do it all again. "Had no right makin' my problems yours. It was wrong."

"Ah understand why ya did it." Her voice is gentle. Hoarse. Grey eyes lost hopelessly in his. He's taught her more about forgiveness than anything else. "It's okay..." She reached up with a hesitant hand and touched the side of his face. She wanted to kiss him so bad, kiss him and remember unlike he's alluded a few times. That night where she absorbed more people at once than ever was a blur.

She recovered very few memories, and based on others' accounts that was a good thing. If only she didn't hurt the people she wants to be closest to. He reads the fear, frustration and longing in her eyes. "Remy not scared_, chére_. Of a little pain." Her breath grows shallow when he moves forward, slowly. She has half a mind to pull her scarf up but he doesn't want to hide. He pushes her arm down as they both shut their eyes.

Seconds, brief seconds and somehow the most sensual kiss Rogue could've imagined. She pulls away before him, determined not to accidentally put him in a coma. Cody still haunted her mind, likely always would. He seems a bit lethargic, but otherwise fine. Determined to build a tolerance if he has to, because he's wanted nothing more than that for over a year. _"C-Chére..."_

_"Ah'm sorry,_" She whispered, apologizing for wanting to suck him dry to be close.

"Don't be." He watched, mystified as her eyes briefly flickered. Black and red, like his. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen as he moved her hair from her face.

"M-My eyes..." She touches her face delicately. "Did the-"

_"Trés belle..._" He doesn't want to leave her side, but he will ruin the whole date if that grumpy Canadian comes looking for them. "Rogue-"

"M-My name..." She's practically shaking in his arms._ 'She about to tell me...'_ He's willing to bet from her body language her team didn't know this, yet. "It's-"

_"Shhh_, girl." He placed a finger gently on on his lips. "Remy don't wanna know. Y'name... What ya momma or Mystique called ya, it don't matter to_ moi._" His fingers intertwined with her's as they stared at each other, Rogue feeling like she might disappear in his gaze.. "Remy... _Remy_ never gotten to know, had someone know him... Remy don't know much about havin' or keepin' friends. Until now, he... He never wanted to learn. Thinkin'... Maybe, he could learn wit' you."

She was him, once. Alone, deflecting any sort of advance with a bitter attitude. Afraid to get to know herself through other people. Maybe, they could both figure out what it takes to make something work. To face who they are. Without running away. Without pushing away.

"Ah'm still learnin'." Rogue admits quietly, tucking soft hair behind her ear. He made her feel more shy than anything else.

"Don' need to know your name to know_ you_. Don' change what's inside, Rogue. What inside of ya..." He touches her chest in a way that manages not to be lewd. "Is everythin' _good_." Before he mashed his lips against her's he pulled her to a stand. "C'mon, before Wolverine puts out an APB about ya." She laughed and then groaned, because he just might if they took too long.

When he sees how well and happy she is, he'll have to relax.

"Okay. Let's get back."

* * *

They arrived twenty minutes after nine, the shorter of the two shrouded in a floor length trench coat. She had a few flowers Remy had picked in her hands on the stroll home, both of them grinning like fools. For once, Rogue has something to say to the other girl's in the locker room after training. Something to reminisce about before bed. She had her first,_ real_ kiss.

The warm mood ended when they reached the yellow porch light bathing the grass. Logan's arms weren't even folded. They were stiff at his side as she stared at him, wondering where everyone's manners had disappeared to. Jean was smiling, but her boyfriend's face was stoic beside her. Something told Rogue he just wanted to make sure Jean was safe in the thief's presence.

"Oh... _Hey_ y'all." Remy locks eyes with Logan and sees that something has happened.

"Hope y-"

_"Twenty minutes late._" The Canadian interrupts. Rogue isn't sure what transpired while she was gone, but she isn't about to have a nice evening ruined. She gathers the front of her skirt and gets ready to argue.

"Now, hold on. Ah got back here in one piece, didn' Ah?" She gestured to Ororo's handiwork. Logan doesn't seem to pay any of her words mind. He hasn't broken his stare at Remy.

"Why don't we get inside and get you out of that dress? Kitty's just been speculating on your night." Jean's smile is paper thin, and it doesn't cover the shattered atmosphere. Rogue doesn't want to budge from Remy's side, especially if it's to leave him to the Cyclops and Wolverine firing squad. They weren't going to keep taking him to task for New orleans, especially when _she's_ over it.

"But, Ah-"

"S'okay, petite. Go on an' get comfortable." He grabs a hold of a card and rubs it between his fingers. "We have a chat,_ non?_" Scott seems to look at Logan, but he doesn't turn around.

"Take the ladies inside, slim." Logan instructs with a gravelly voice. It makes Rogue turn on instinct, but the telepath ushers her away. _'Let the be boys for a second...'_ "Sabretooth was on the grounds, earlier." Remy's posture deflates as Rogue hesitantly disappeared out of sight._ 'Ah hope he's not accusin' Remy of knowin' why...'_ A long silence passes between them as the wind blows. The southerner feels a lot smaller without his coat on. "What do you know about Sabretooth."

There was no question in his voice. Remy just hung his head. "Trick question." He tries not to shake when Logan's eyebrow twitches. The thief takes a deep breath and forces a look of calm as the man stalked closer to him. He couldn't know what was behind his stare, exactly. But, it scared him.

"Someone _begged_ me to give you the benefit of the doubt." He can tell from his voice that that's not what he wants to do. Remy knew this day would come, spent a year and missed out on the horrors Rogue went through trying to tie up those loose ends. Keep his repulsive past from coming back to ruin the life he started over. For nothing. It still made him sick to think about those memories. What he had Sabretooth do. What Sabretooth did to_ him_. There's no telling what he's told Logan. "Why was your name in his mouth? Genevieve? You get one chance to explain. One, _only."_

The younger mutant's mouth drops open, but words failed him. He spent many nights trying to find a manner of drugs or alcohol to forget the traumatic chain of events. Few things left the man with more shame. Logan reads and smells it all in seconds, and Remy feels the horrible feeling of being made. He's managed to implicate himself in something, and the man is a human lie detector. "Sinister." He says reluctantly, seeing the truth as his only help. "He..."

_"Nathaniel Essex."_ Remy's not sure what's worse, that Sabretooth came by or that he knew who Mr. Sinister was. "_Are you here on a job f-_" He paused when the cajun dropped to one knee, his brow furrowed.

_"Non,_ Ah _swear_ it. That's where Remy been, tryin' to.. Tie up loose ends. Stop lookin' over his shoulder." Logan looks far from placated.

"And, are they_ all_ tied up? Who's Genevieve, and why's Creed braggin' on my lawn about havin' her blood on his hands. What's that got to do with_ you_?" The curdled look on the thief's face is enough. The memories are tainted. He felt bad enough about courting her under false pretenses, but he left her a sitting duck to die, all on his watch. He'd taken a much more light hearted approach to things, ever since. It was the only way he'd found to deal.

"H-He... I..." Logan watched his fists clenched, repeatedly. "He told me to meet_ homme_, to bring him de _stupid_ jewel..." The former special agent recognizes the look in Remy's eyes. That haunting. It was his fault. "Remy gave it to him. I gave it to him and _he_..." Hot, angry tears burned his eyes, ones he refused to let fall in front of Wolverine. It might humanize him more, though. "He killed petite, anyway. Broke her heart den she_ died."_ The look in his eyes hardened.

"Sleep through the night, since?" The southerner reached for a cigarette.

"Nope."

Another uncomfortable silence. Remy can't tell if the man is sympathizing with him, or not. He knows how awful Creed is. "If she wants to be around you, there ain't much I can do about it." He isn't surprised when he flashed his claws. "But, if you're putting her in _danger, intentionally or otherwise_... If this is some mission... She can hate me if it'll keep her safe. If you deceive her, make good on his words..." He peered at him through them. "There won't be anything anyone can say."

Stunned, Remy nods. "Never meant to hurt Genevieve. Wish I never met_ fille._" Logan looked down at his boots.

"I'm sure you never meant to hurt that woman, or I'd smell it." His stare drifted to the night sky. "Can't have you sayin' the same thing about Rogue." The words sting but are painfully accurate. "There's... A way out from whatever you've been involved in. Whatever's chasing you." He meets red and black eyes. "If you've really changed, if you_ really_ don't want to drag her into this mess, like you did in New Orleans? Either stay here _or_ stay away."

He can't believe his ears. Wolverine himself saying he should stay, be an X-Man. Pigs were flying. "We can face it, whatever it is... Together. Or, you stay back and make sure your baggage doesn't kill her." Logan's eyes went cold in an instant. "I've had people I made the mistake of sayin' I love you to... Die in_ these_ hands, knowin' I got an army of enemies." The declaration leaves the black eyed mutant speechless. "You don't want to experience it."

He doesn't know if he's ready to stop roaming and join the school. Charles gave him the offer a year ago. "What if Remy don' _belong_?" He felt at home at the girl's side, but the same could not be said of all of them. Some would not want him to stay there, at all. He's always been a rolling stone. He had to be. New Orleans contained him the most, but even there he broke away often. This school would demand different things of them. Things he doesn't know if he can do.

_"Kid,_ you got Sabretooth stalkin' you and already know who Mr. Sinister is? I don't think it matters." His shoulders sagged. He was just used to living in survival mode. "It might just be safest for all of us. If you wanna go," He dragged his claws through the turf while he watched. "That's the line you're not crossing. Ever again."

Remy held his hands up. "Remy... Remy_ talk_ about it." Logan growled his approval.

"And, if I say to get her here at nine o'clock, _you get her here fifteen minutes early._" His voice sent chills down the cajun's spine, but the claws receded. "C'mon. In. You got a lot to talk to Charles about." Logan's smile dictates that he's enjoying his discomfort too much. But, the night he had is certainly worth it. The hope, the possibilities of what he and Rogue could find. He would do much more.

_"D'accord."_


End file.
